


Melody

by FrenchDreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: But all is fluffy in the end, Cheating, Homophobia, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Character Death, Transphobia, mention of past underage drinking, mention of past unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Rachel didn't know will change Kurt's life forever and bring him back to none other than Sebastian Smythe himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Did I plan all along on publishing that on Grant Gustin's birthday? Totally... not. It just happened.  
> Other important author note at the end of this work. It's after rather than before because it would be spoilers.

**_November 2013_ **

“Rachel, are you okay? You’re pale since an hour or so.” Kurt worries while they’re getting ready to meet some friends from NYADA and Vogue for Thanksgiving.

“What? Oh yeah, I… I just have some stomach cramps; that’s all.” Rachel answers, a hand on her flat belly.

“Are you kidding me, you’re green Rachel. As green as the Grinch, except it’s only Thanksgiving.” Santana snarls.

“I’m fine okay, just let’s go.” Rachel cuts, hiding a pain wince.

“You’re not, Rachel, we should get you to a doctor instead.” Kurt says.

“I’m fi… oh, what is that?” Rachel cries when a new cramp happens and well… she literally wets the floor.

“Well, Sherlock, since you’ve got ‘stomach cramps’ since an hour or more and unless you don’t remember how to hold and go to the restroom, your water just broke, so I’d say, you’re going to give birth.”

“Santana! That is not funny!” Kurt exclaims.

“Oh, good, because I wasn’t trying for funny. We should get her to the hospital before she ruins even more that expensive carpet of yours Princess.”

“Don’t call me that Santana!”

“I am not pregnant. I took a test.”

“Well, I tell you, the test lied and your body betrayed you because it looks like if we don’t call the 911 quickly, you’re going to have a baby on that carpet.”

“No, seriously Santa… aaahhh.” Rachel screams, bending in half around her belly.

“Okay, Rachel, take a seat now.”

“Oh, she’d better lie down, take her panties off and push already, I tell you.” Santana says, taking her cell phone to call for help.

“Kurt, do you think she’s right?” Rachel asks worriedly while Kurt leads her to her bed.

“Only if you’ve been stupid enough to have sex without protection nine months before now.” Kurt teases.

“Oh my god.” Rachel whispers before a new pain cry.

“What? Rachel! Tell me you didn’t. Oh no, seriously, you’ve been that stupid with this gigolo? Just fine!”

“It… it’s not Brody’s.”

“Rachel Berry! You’re the one who told me to break up with Blaine because what he did was unforgivable, judged me for taking him back twice and you cheated on Brody? Who the hell are you? So what man slut should we call to come claim his baby?”

“You won’t get a… ooohhh. Won’t get a hold of him, unless you got a way to call into heaven Kurt.”

“What? Rachel, I’m pretty sure that Mary was not really a virgin, it’d be a first you know.”

“Kurt, are you kidding? It’s Finn’s okay!” Rachel screams again.

“What? You cheated on Brody with Finn?”

“Would you shut up please, Santana doesn’t need to have this information. And I didn’t cheat, I had broken up with Brody.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Give the baby for adoption. I can’t keep it, I have a career, it’s just starting.”

“No way Rachel. You can’t give up on my nephew or niece.”

“You want it Kurt? Fine, take it because I just can’t be reminded of its father every day of my life, I can’t Kurt.”

“Rach… Aaahh. Holy shit why did you break my hand?”

“Trust me Kurt, it’s probably nothing compared to how I’m in pain now.”

That isn’t very long, when the paramedics arrive; it’s already too late to go to the hospital, too late for the epidural anyway. Rachel screams, Santana and Kurt hold her hands even though Santana isn’t really helping. And about one hour after the paramedics came in, there’s a pale little girl filling the air with tiny cries and Kurt cries along the baby.

It proves not very difficult to let the baby to Kurt. Rachel says he’s the father, nobody will verify and the true one won’t come back to claim her. And then, she fills some papers to abandon her rights over her and right after, she moves out from the loft because she can’t handle seeing her daughter growing up. Kurt moves out too, comes back in Ohio, takes a tiny apartment with a room for the baby he named Melody.

Because Burt can’t take care of the tire shop anymore, he sells it and with the money, he helps Kurt to create his own business. It’s hard at the beginning, but then, he quite makes enough money to pay the bills, selling his baby outfit creations. Melody being his best publicity. When Melody turns 3, he can even hire a sales assistant.

* * *

**_November 2018_ **

That’s what Kurt remembers that day, five years after that night, when he’s called by Melody’s teacher because she fought at school. Again.

“Melody, I can’t understand what’s getting into you these days.” Kurt scolds the little girl when he meets her in front of the head teacher’s office.

“But Daddy, I swear, I…”

“Oh no young girl, don’t try and find an excuse, we talked about that about a million times, violence is never a solution.”

“I know Daddy but…”

“No ‘but’ Melody. What’s going on with you? Why do you feel like you need to fight with your friends?”

“They’re not my friends.”

Kurt sighs at that statement. He wishes for his baby girl to have friends, but she’s closed off, always fights with the other children at school. If only she was using her time to get good at school, but no. She’s only five years old and when he looks at her, Kurt sees more of a little girly Puck than a spitting image of any of her biological parents.

“Hi Mister Hummel, come on in please.” Melody’s teacher says and once again, Kurt sighs because it’s only November and yet, the new teacher knows perfectly his name.

He grabs the little girl by the hand and leads her into the classroom.

“Oh no, seriously, that’s him?” a strangely familiar voice asks when they enter the room. “They allowed Gay Face to have children? No wonder they’re violent little brats.”

“Sebastian Smythe? That’s the father of the child my daughter is supposed to have beaten? Well, while I don’t support the way she acted, I’m sure it was at least deserved.”

“Sebby, I wanna go home please.” A little boy in jean overalls and pink sweater Kurt recognizes as a creation from Kate’s Kids whines from behind Sebastian’s leg.

“I know baby girl. We have to sort this out and then we go back home, promise.” Sebastian says in a sweet voice before turning to Kurt. “I don’t know what Charlotte might have done to deserve your little monster to send her to the ER. She’s had to have four stitches. Can you tell me what a five year old child could have done to deserve that?”

“Excuse me sirs, could you please calm down right now. There are children in this room, so I’ll ask you to keep your vocabulary P.G. rated. Now, I’d really wanna know what Melody and Charles versions on the situation are. Melody, can you explain us why you hit Charles?” the teacher intervenes.

“I’m not Charles, I’m Charlotte.” The little boy whines.

“See Daddy, he’s a freak, he says he’s a girl.”

“Melody Hummel! Is that why you hit this child? You’re five year old for lord’s sake, when and where did you learn that being different was a good reason to hit people? Because I sure as hell didn’t raise you this way!”

“But Daddy…”

“You don’t get to but at me young girl. What you did is wrong Melody, oh so very wrong. You’re grounded as soon as we’re home. No Cartoon Network before school for you for two weeks and you’ll have to think about what you’ve done. Plus, be aware that the punishment won’t be lift after two weeks if you don’t behave perfectly until then. Am I clear?”

“But Daddy…”

“Am I clear?”

“Yes Daddy. But he’s still a freak.” The little girl mutters.

“I wish to add a punishment of my own if you both agree with that.” The teacher says watching the two adults. “First, I want Melody to apologize to Charles.”

“Charlotte! Is it too complicated to remember for you?” Sebastian growls.

“Sorry, to Charlotte.”

“The least she can do, I think.”

“They’re right Melody, you have to apologize.”

“I’m sorry I hit you Charles.” Melody says, purposefully pressing on the true name of the other child. “But you’re a freak.” She adds under her breathe.

“You won Melody, it’s for three weeks now. I want to hear TRUE apologize now or you’re in for a full month.”

“Fine, I’m sorry Charlotte.” Melody says using the right name but still accentuating on it.

“I’ll let this one slip, but don’t think I didn’t hear you Melody.”

“Yeah, let this slip. Worked so well with the little bully over there.”

“Mister Smythe, I’ll ask you to stay proper. I know your situation is complicated but we’re trying to keep a good atmosphere in my classroom. Melody, Charlotte, can you go in the playground for a while, I wanna talk with your father and your brother okay?”

“I’m not comfortable with letting Charlotte alone with her.” Sebastian shoots and Kurt flinches, all too aware that his daughter isn’t exactly good friend material for Charles/Charlotte, whoever that child is.

“They won’t be alone, one of my colleagues is there, waiting for all the parents to come pick up their children, and she won’t let them until you take them home.” The teacher reassures. “Now, you can go, I’ll have a nice chat with adults.”

The teacher waits for the children to be out to turn toward the two men.

“Have a seat please. I have to say, I’m worried about Melody and Charlotte. They’re five, usually, at this age, children make friends in a second. Friendships come and go easily, but they exist. Mister Smythe, Charlotte doesn’t have any friend after one month of school. She’s closed off. I know her situation is… special but, she doesn’t even respond to the teasing she’s getting from the others, it’s just as if she doesn’t even hear them.”

Even if Kurt is more worried about Melody than anyone else, he still feels a little bad for Sebastian and the special child he gets to raise.

“Maybe it’s better for her. I mean, until little Godzilla came and hit her, she was just fine, well, as fine as she can possibly be after what happened to her.” Sebastian says, piquing Kurt’s curiosity about what has happened to the child.

“I don’t think so. She’s only five, she needs to make friends. And Melody, I know she seems happy, but you know it Mister Hummel, that’s not the first time you’re called in because she fought with one of her classmate. “

“I know. I don’t know what to do with her but when I ask her why she fights with her friends she just tells me they’re not her friends.”

“No wonder why she doesn’t have friends with how she treats them.”

“Oh, shut up Sebastian. You don’t seem to be better than me with your daughter.” Kurt snaps, fed up with how Sebastian, of all people, is giving him lessons about how to raise Melody.

“Mister Hummel, please watch your language. Look, I know it’s difficult for both of you, being alone to raise a child. But I have two hurting children and we have to do something for them.”

“Oh, you bet Charlotte’s hurting, after what happened to her.”

Kurt really wonders what exactly happened to the child, because it seems like Sebastian is talking about way more than her transgender issue. Which is a lot because, hello, transgender, what can be worse than that for a five year old child.

“Yes, I know. Doesn’t change we have to do something. Maybe you both should take part in parents’ activities.”

“You mean hanging out with hysterical mums to organize some lousy events?” Kurt asks and Sebastian nods in agreement.

“You can see it that way Mister Hummel but these hysterical mums like you call them have children who befriend each others. Maybe you could learn something from them. Look, there’s a meeting next Thursday at 5 to discuss the Christmas show. I think you should go.”

“Yeah, I’m sure a discussion about flashy decoration will help me with Charlotte.”

“You’re still new to all that Mister Smythe, trust me, best parents are those who accept to not be perfect on their own.”

“Right. Great. Thursday at 5. Oh joy, I can’t wait.” Sebastian says sarcastically.

“Good. I really hope this will help you both.” The teacher says. “Hope to see you again only for regular parent-teacher meetings. Mister Hummel, Mister Smythe, goodbye.”

“Yeah, bye.” Sebastian and Kurt say together, glaring at each other.

* * *

“Melody, I need to talk to you.” Kurt says over dinner that night.

“Oh no Daddy, you’re not going to talk about how I should have friends and be nice to them. They’re not nice.”

“Yes, I’m going to talk about that again Melody. What did they do to you? Are they mean with you? I thought people there didn’t mind that, you know, Daddy loves other men instead of women.”

“No, they’re fine with that.”

“So what is it? Why don’t you like them at all? And the new kid, Charlotte? She just arrived right? Did she do something to you too, that’s why you fought with her.”

“No Daddy, Charles is fine.”

“Charlotte. Her name is Charlotte.”

“I just don’t understand Daddy. You know, you explained me how you recognize a girl from a boy with what there’s between our legs and I saw him when we use the bathrooms, he’s a boy.”

“That’s why you beat her? Because you don’t understand? You can’t do that Melody. You can’t beat someone any time you don’t understand. If you don’t understand, you ask, you talk with them, you try to understand. Fighting won’t make you understand.”

“Nobody likes him anyway. They all think it’s weird to say you’re a girl when you’re a boy. Maybe if I don’t like him, they will like me a little.”

“Wait… I… No, you can’t really… Melody!”

“What Daddy?” Melody whines.

“You can’t beat someone up so others will maybe like you. That’s not how I raised you.” Kurt sighs. “I thought you’d be able to have your own thoughts about someone.”

“I do Daddy. I think Charlotte’s dad is fine. I don’t know why you don’t like him.” Melody answers.

“That’s an old story.”

“You already know him?”

“Yes. We were in opposite choirs in high school.”

“He won against you? That’s why you don’t like him?”

“You’re way too wise for your age, young girl. What do you want for dessert?”

“A chocolate pudding with a banana please.”

“Wanna eat it watching a movie?”

“Can we watch Lady and the Tramp?”

“Yes we can. You help clearing the table before.”

* * *

“Hi. Excuse me, I’m here for the parents’ meeting about the Christmas show…”

“And you are?...” a blond woman asks him, frowning.

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt answers, holding out his hand.

“Wait… THE Kurt Hummel? Owner of Kate’s Kids?” another woman asks, jumping in delight.

“And designer, yes.”

“Oh my god. I love what you do. I’m Melinda, by the way. My daughter just doesn’t want to wear anything that’s not coming from your shop. Do you ever plan on going into women’s wear? I’d be your first client. Only because Candice is still too young, then she’d be the first.”

“I’ll think about it. But that’s not why I’m here today.” Kurt says politely.

“And why is that then? You came to apologize on behalf of your monster of a daughter for all the times she beat up one of our children?” the first woman asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“As much as I disagree with her physical violence, are you totally sure your children didn’t need to be told how to behave nicely too?” Kurt asks and sees Melinda wince at that.

“I’m not called into miss Staford’s office every other day because my little Devon beat one of his classmate.” The blond woman says petulantly.

“Oh, just because Devon doesn’t use his fists against the other children, doesn’t mean he’s nice to them. Melody told me that nobody in her class likes the Smythe kid, just because she’s different.”

“Oh come on, mister Hummel, that boy says at the top of his lungs that he’s a girl. Of course the others won’t like such a freak.”

“Urgh, what am I even doing here? I had to pay a baby sitter to hear that!”

“Okay, let’s get over with this. Try and prove me wrong about thinking this meeting won’t help me with Charlotte.” Sebastian loudly says opening the door, and Kurt hopes he didn’t hear that woman talk about his daughter.

“Excuse me, who are you?” the blond woman who doesn’t think she needs to introduce herself asks.

“Sebastian Smythe. And you are?”

“Silvia Moore. Devon’s mother.” The woman answers as if the name of her child was the most important information of the day.

“Devon? I don’t recall Charlotte telling me he’s one of her friends. Yet, she doesn’t seem to have many friends in this shitty school.” Sebastian remarks lightly.

“He’s not the one who sent Charles in the ER may I remind you.” Silvia says, sending a dark look to Kurt who mirrors her look.

“Hey Kurt. Talked about fancy decorations for the show yet?” Sebastian asks seeming almost happy to see his old enemy.

“Hi Sebastian. No. The hot gossip of what happened between Charlotte and Melody seems to be a more popular topic for now.”

“And how is that anybody’s business apart from you and I?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t…” Kurt tries to answer but is cut by Silvia.

“I’m the president of the parents’ association. We’re all very worried about our children going to school with yours. We’re all stable families here. Yours aren’t good examples for our children.”

“Look Silvia, maybe you should…” Melinda tries to intervene but then the door opens again and a tall muscular man appears.

“Oh wow, look at that. Two more daddies. Guys, you’re saving my life. Not easy to be the only man involved in these things. I’m Lee Lewis. My wife is the one working while I take care of the babies. What about you?” the man instantly says, spotting Kurt and Sebastian.

“Kurt Hummel, I raise my daughter alone.” Kurt answers cautiously.

“Sebastian Smythe. I just got custody of Charlotte.” Sebastian says, once again piquing Kurt’s curiosity about how the other man became a father.

“What about your wife?” Lee asks and Kurt can’t help letting out a loud laugh.

“I don’t have a wife. Stop laughing Hummel.”

“Excuse me, the idea of you with a wife is hilarious. Even just the idea of you with a partner is to laugh at.” Kurt snickers.

“Yeah, whatever. Can we just go straight to the preparation and everything? I have better things to do. Like spend some time with Charlotte.” Sebastian says, staring at all the parents here.

“With Charles. You shouldn’t entertain him with that stupid idea. No wonder his daughter sends him to the hospital then.” Silvia seems to think she has the right to say. That’s enough to make Kurt snap.

“Don’t you dare to say a word about Melody! She’s not handling things well, but you know what? She’s told me none of your oh so precious children like her just because she’s my daughter. And none of them like Charlotte, for wrong reasons too, so my daughter thought fighting against her would get her some sympathy from the others.”

“As if it was our children’s fault if your daughter and son are freaks.” Silvia huffs.

“Charlotte isn’t my son. She’s not my daughter either. She’s my sister. Her parents died six months ago in a car accident so she was handled to me. And I don’t care how you think I should take care of her, I’m her guardian now and I will decide how I raise her.”

“I’ve heard enough. I’m off. Miss Staford thought you could help us but seriously, you’re just narrow minded assholes. Bye!” Kurt says and walks out.

He feels like he can’t breathe properly. Thinking his daughter is going to school with the children of such assholes make him weak in the knees. He leans against a wall, trying vainly to catch his breath. It’s suffocating in here.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Sebastian’s voice suddenly brakes through the fog in his head.

“No.” Kurt tries to answer.

“Hey, come on. Just breathe with me okay. In. Out. In. Out”

Kurt feels Sebastian’s hand on his back. It’s both soothing and a little arousing to him. It’s weird to feel safe with that man, but Kurt is in no place to question that.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Why didn’t you stay there?” Kurt asks searching for Sebastian’s eyes.

“Pretty much the same reasons as you. That Silvia is a bitch and no one seems to see it.”

“Melinda seems a little bit more sufferable than the others though.” Kurt protests feebly, thinking of the times the woman at least tried to speak up against Silvia.

“Who’s Melinda?”

“The redhead. She talked about her daughter, Candice I believe.”

“Well… I don’t know who Candice is either.” Sebastian says, frowning. “Let’s go grab a coffee.”

“Are you trying to seduce me Smythe?” Kurt asks, half joking because he secretly wishes it would be true.

“What if I am?” Sebastian jokes too.

“Like you had any chance.” Kurt laughs, hiding how untrue that is.

“Outch, that hurts.” Sebastian overplays pain.

“Okay for a coffee. But quick, I have to relieve the baby sitter.”

“Sure.”

“By the way, thank you.” Sebastian says when the coffees he has bought for both of them are set on the table between them.

“For what? You’re the one who paid both our coffees.” Kurt says, not understanding.

“Thank you for understanding. For you know defending my sister and using the right name and the right pronoun.”

“That’s no big deal. I know what it feels like having all your school bashing you for being different. I don’t like the idea of her having to go through that.”

“Well, it’s a big deal to me. I really appreciate. I know I wasn’t nice to you back in high school.”

Kurt remembers that time when they would tease each other meanly. The way Sebastian was trying to steal Blaine away. Not that Blaine hasn’t been easily stolen away since.

“I wasn’t exactly nice to you either. You wanted to steal Blaine away from me, but still.”

“Talking about Blaine, what happened to him? I thought you guys belonged with each others, you told me so, so many times.” Sebastian asks with jealousy lacing his voice.

Well, for what Kurt is concerned, if Sebastian wants Blaine, he can have him all. He’s so done with the curly haired boy now.

“We broke up. Three times. He cheated on me when I went to New York and flight right there to tell me so. I broke up with him, he apologized, I took him back. He came to live with me in New York, I found him screwing another man in our bed. Threw him away, came back begging, swearing it’d never happen again, that I was the love of his life. Barely one month later, a friend told me he had seen him in a club, blowing some guy in the bathroom. And then, Melody was  born, I came back with her here, he stayed in New York.”

There’s a heavy silence and Sebastian looks like he’s in pain.

“I… I’m so sorry Kurt.” Sebastian whispers.

“Why? Because you weren’t one of the three men he cheated on me with?”

“No. Because… I couldn’t prevent it to happen to you.”

That… Is a surprise for Kurt. He looks at Sebastian, puzzled.

“How could you have…” he tries to ask.

“I knew he was a cheater. I mean, yes, I wanted to tap that ass, for like two days. Then I met you and I wanted him to break up with you. Not because I wanted him, I could have easily hooked up with him when he was with you. He proved it three times. But… knowing you were so in love and he was going to cheat on you and break your heart. I don’t know, it just felt wrong.”

“So, Sebastian Smythe has a heart.”

“A heart on which Kurt Hummel has got a hold.”

“Stop kidding.” Kurt says because he seriously can’t stand hoping to then be deceived again.

“I’m not.” Sebastian affirms.

“Sure.” Kurt mumbles.

“I talked with Charlotte, you know what she told me? She told me Melody was her friend. Well, before she beat her? Said Melody had been her only friend.” Sebastian says, changing suddenly the topic.

“Melody… I know that’s not right, but she kinda told me she teamed up against Charlotte when she discovered… just how different Charlotte is. I taught her how you recognize a boy from a girl. Biologically. She saw Charlotte’s private parts and she didn’t understand why she’s say she’s a girl. This is my entire fault. I didn’t raise her correctly. I failed her. She shouldn’t have felt she had to team up against a kid so all the others would like her.” Kurt cries a little for his little girl.

And then, Sebastian’s hand is on his, comforting

“It isn’t your fault Kurt. Charlotte still defended her when I told her Melody couldn’t be her friend after what she did. She must have been a good friend before that. We should have them together for some play dates. Maybe, if we explain Melody, they can be friends again.”

“Maybe.” Kurt sighs.

“Plus, that’ll give me reasons to see you more often.”

“Right”

“Just so you know, Charlotte will probably love it. She couldn’t see why the others children at school think you’re weird. I think she likes you.”

“Melody likes you. Defended you against me that first day when we came back home. Couldn’t understand why I didn’t like you.” Kurt says smiling.

* * *

Kurt doesn’t quite understand his feelings now. He was quite happy with his life before. His business is successful, he’s close to his family and Melody… Well okay, Melody is tough and sometimes he doesn’t really know how to handle her. But she’s his daughter, he loves her more than anyone else.

Until then, that was enough to make him happy.

But then, here’s Sebastian Smythe again. Kurt hadn’t thought about him since before he broke up with Blaine the first time. And now, all he can think about his him.

Him and the special kid he’s got to raise now. The little girl moves him. So young and already knowing who she is, no matter what the world around her tells her.

She’s a constant inspiration for new designs. He spends hours at a day drawing new clothes, choosing new colors. For her he breaks the code even more than before. There are princesses on jeans, super heroes on dresses, the colors are mixed like they have never been.

And Sebastian, well Sebastian fills about all of his dreams. More wet dreams than he’s ever had before. But also dreams of a future as a family. That’s silly, really, but he can’t help it.

He spends hours daydreaming about the girls playing together, about the four of them sharing breakfast before they have to go to school, about him and Sebastian working side by side in content silence. He could see himself asking Sebastian what he thinks about one of the things he’s just drawn and the other man telling him, painfully honestly, that this one is not his best ever. In return, Sebastian would talk to him about whatever work related thing…

He makes a note for himself to ask what Sebastian does for a living, because he doesn’t know yet.

He makes lots of notes for himself actually. Because he realizes that there are so much things about Sebastian he doesn’t know and wants to.

He’s got the perfect occasion to have an excuse to ask Sebastian to see each other : Melody’s birthday. Well, except he needs Melody to agree.

“Hey, Melody, I thought we could throw a party for your birthday with some of your friends.”

“I don’t have friends Daddy.”

“I know this isn’t entirely true. I’ve been talking with Charlotte’s brother.”

“Why would you talk with her brother, you don’t even like her daddy.”

“Actually, we don’t know her father. He’s gone in the sky, so now her brother takes care of her. Anyway, I talked with him. He told me Charlotte thought you were good friends before you hit her.”

“Yes Daddy, were. Do I need to explain to you that were means it is something that doesn’t exist anymore? She won’t want to be my friend now.”

“Why not?”

“Duh, Daddy, because I hit her. They had to stitch her arm because of me.”

“Maybe, but she said you were her only friend. If you apologize and I mean, truly apologize, she might be willing to give you a second chance. Especially since I hear you saying she and not he. That’s important to her.”

“You told me I should because even if I don’t understand, I have to respect her.”

“And I’m very proud of you. Some adults can’t do what you’re doing even after Sebastian told them many times how important it is to them.”

“I’m more intelligent than most of adults.” Melody says cheekily.

“Okay, what have I done to have a brat of a child like you?” Kurt asks, knowing full well that what he’s done was to adopt one of Rachel Berry’s offspring.

“I don’t know Daddy.” Melody says, laughing.

“So what do you think? We could have Charlotte and Sebastian over for your birthday.”

“Why? You don’t even like him.”

“I have my… issues with him. But I don’t dislike him. And if Charlotte and you can make up, maybe Sebastian and I can be… friends too.” Kurt explains, blushing slightly.

“Oh, oh, you like him actually. You know you can’t be in love with men who only like women, right?”

“You’re waaaay too wise for your age sweetie. I know I can’t, don’t worry.”

“So Sebastian.”

“Likes men very very much, trust me on that.”

“If he becomes my other Daddy, does that mean Charlotte would be my sister?” Melody asks, frowning slightly in thought.

“Uh, I didn’t think about it. Sort of, I guess.”

“Okay. You can be in love with him if you want. I like him.”

“You only saw him once, how do you…”

“I don’t know, I just like him.” Melody says, shrugging.

“Okay. But I’m not in love with him.”

“Yeah, right.” Melody says, not believing her father. “We can have them over for my birthday.”

* * *

Kurt hasn’t thought about the fact that they have their own tradition with Melody : celebrating her birthday on Thanksgiving no matter if it’s actually her birthday. Because Melody is born on a Thanksgiving day and she’s what Kurt is the most thankful for in his life.

That has never been a problem. They generally celebrate it with just Carole and Burt and are happy with that.

But now, he has convinced Melody to have Charlotte over and has to invite her. Or more like ask Sebastian if he’s okay with that. This is probably one of the most awkward moments of his life.

He steels himself one evening when he’s early to pick Melody up at school and waits for Sebastian to show up. He’s late that day, Kurt already is with Melody when he appears, panting and apologizing to miss Staford.

“Daddy, Charlotte said she wants to come over for my birthday but Sebby said he has to talk with you before.” Melody says him loudly enough that half of the parents and children still here can probably hear her clearly.

“Yes sweetie. We’ll talk about it. I mean… if Sebastian and Charlotte have some time, obviously.” Kurt stutters.

“We do. Right Sebby?” Charlotte asks hopefully to her brother who is fastening her coat.

“Well, I had to rush to get there almost on time but now that I have you there, I have all my time.”

“Yeah, well, uh, Melody wondered if… if you’d be up to come over for her birthday… I mean if you’d let Charlotte come over.” Kurt stammers.

“Uh, Daddy it was your idea.” Melody says and Kurt glares at the little traitor.

“Sebby please say yes.” Charlotte pleads.

“Remember what we talked about Charlotte.” Sebastian scolds.

“But please, we never do anything special at Thanksgiving anyway.”

“Kurt and Melody probably have other plans usually.” Sebastian tells the young girl.

Kurt bites his tong not to rush to say they really, really don’t have other plans than having them over. He doesn’t really know why he wants that so badly, tells himself it’s for Melody’s sake. Unfortunately, or luckily, Melody doesn’t think as much as him before talking.

“No. We just have Grandpa and Grandma over to celebrate my birthday. Because Daddy says I was born just when he was going to go to a Thanksgiving party and I’m what he’s thankful for. Right Daddy?”

“Yes sweetie. But you know, Sebastian and Charlotte probably have other plans because it’s Thanksgiving.” Kurt tries to explain his daughter because he doesn't want to intrude in Sebastian’s plans for the day even if he secretly wishes to have them for Thanksgiving.

“I don’t wanna go to the boring Thanksgiving party like last year please Sebby. I wanna go to Melody’s birthday.” Charlotte whines and Kurt wonders what kind of Thanksgiving parties their parents made this little girl go to.

“You don't have to if you don't want but we’d really enjoy having you. Even you Sebastian. Nobody should be alone for Thanksgiving.” Kurt says, trying to hide how happy he is that Sebastian and Charlotte don't have plans for that day.

“Okay, fine.” Sebastian surrenders at the pleading looks on his sister and Melody’s face. “We’ll come. What should we bring? Apart from a gift for Melody, obviously.”

“Oh uh, didn't think about it actually.” Kurt answers, thinking fast. “Could you handle mashed potatoes maybe?”

“I could do that I think.”

“Okay. We’ll see you then.”

“Sure. If you give us the address.” Sebastian says with a smirk, making Kurt blush furiously.

“Oh yes, sorry. What was I thinking?”

“You were probably thinking about all the things you wanna do with my handsome…” Sebastian starts.

“Okay stop. You can’t say things like that in front of the children.” Kurt cuts him, knowing how crude Sebastian can get.

“I was gonna say my handsome face. Don't see what could be improper for young ears.” Sebastian points out with a bright smile.

Kurt blushes even more because if that's indeed okay for the children to hear, thinking about what he could do to Sebastian’s face is giving him an embarrassing boner. He gives the address and quickly retreats with a laughing Melody following him.

“Why are you red Daddy?” Melody asks playfully.

“Let’s go home Melody. Come on, we have things to do.”

"Uh uh, sure Daddy.” Melody says before starting singing under her breath something that strangely sounds like ‘Daddy’s in love with Sebby’. Kurt just sighs.

* * *

Kurt is pacing up and down like a caged lion in the kitchen while Carole is putting the final touch to the cupcakes. Melody is in the living room, watching the game on TV with Burt. From the sound of it, you couldn’t tell which one is the most passionate about it.

“Dear god Kurt, could you just settle down? You make my head spinning.” Carole says from her spot beside the sink.

“Sorry, I’m so nervous. It’s the first time Melody has a friend over for her birthday. I really want it to go off well.” Kurt answers, heavily falling on a stool.

“You sure it’s just about that? Melody told me about her friend’s brother. Apparently you like him.”

“I don’t.” Kurt rushes to deny. “I mean, I don’t hate him anymore but…”

“But you’ve been hurt. Three times, by the boy you thought you’d live your entire life with. I get that Kurt.” Carole says, seating on a stool beside Kurt.

“I can’t fall in love again. I can’t put Melody through all that pain.”

“And yet you will Kurt. There is nothing you can do that could make sure she’ll never get hurt. Just like there’s nothing you can do to make sure you’ll never get hurt.”

“I wish I could.”

“If you could come back in the past, knowing what you know now about Blaine, do you really think you wouldn’t want to date him at all?”

“I… Maybe. I don’t know. We’ve had good times despite how it ended. But, it’s not the same. There wasn’t Melody.”

“What Melody wants more than anything it’s for you to be happy.”

“I am. I was blessed with the most amazing daughter ever. I’m gay, I should have had all the difficulties in the world to have a child and she was just handed to me like it was normal. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Trust me Kurt, you could. I have been you, some years ago I was raising my child alone and I thought things couldn’t be better. But I met your dad, and my wonderful life just got even better.”

“Yeah, but Sebastian isn’t dad.”

“Thank god. That would have been creepy.” Carole says, laughing. “But look at it from my point. Look where I’d be now if I hadn’t let myself fall in love again. I’d be totally alone, probably still grieving my son. Don’t get me wrong, it’s painful to think about him. But I’m not alone, I have the three of you and you make me happy. You could never know how thankful I am you decided to keep Melody.”

“I couldn’t let her. I couldn’t do that to Finn. He would have been a wonderful father for her.”

“ _You_ are a wonderful father for her. I know he’d agree with me. Just… give Sebastian a chance, maybe. You could give Melody a sister, just like you got Finn as a brother.”

Kurt just sighs, thinking about that. He jumps when the doorbell rings and hears Melody running to the door and opening it.

“Daddy, Daddy, Sebby’s here with Charlotte.” The little girl shoots to him from the door.

He gets up and goes to them.

“Hi, come on in, it’s cold outside.” Kurt greets them.

“Hello, you must be Sebastian.” Burt says from behind him, raising a hand to shake to Sebastian.

“Hi mister Hummel. Nice to meet you.” Sebastian says, shaking his hand.

“Please, call me Burt. And you must be Charlotte, right?” Burt says, kneeling to be at the children’s level. “You’re just exactly as pretty as Melody told me. Do you wanna come watch the game?”

“I’m a girl. Girls don’t like football.” Charlotte answers shyly, frowning slightly.

“Oh really? Why not? Melody is a girl and she loves football, right peanut?”

“Yes Grandpa. Daddy never wants to watch it with me though. But Grandpa always watches it with me. You wanna come?”

“Okay.” Charlotte says, letting Melody grab the package she’s got in her hands.

“Sebby can come too. Or you can cook with Daddy and Grandma if you prefer.” Melody says to Sebastian.

“I should probably get that to the kitchen. Then I might take you up on your offer.” Sebastian answers, smiling to his sister being happily dragged to the living room.

“Feel free to do what you want son.” Burt says, patting Sebastian’s shoulder before following the girls to the living room.

“So… uh, the kitchen is right here.” Kurt says, guiding Sebastian to the kitchen. “Hey, Ma, this is Sebastian. This is my step-mum, Carole.” Kurt introduces, using the nickname he made up for Carole a while ago.

He couldn’t call her mum, because he has had a wonderful mother and nobody could replace her. But Carole is as close to it as she could be and after some time, it didn’t feel right anymore to call her Carole. Especially after Melody was born.

“Nice to meet you Carole.” Sebastian says, holding awkwardly the bowl of mashed potatoes.

“Nice to meet you too sweetie. Come on, put that down here.” Carole says, taking the bowl from his hands to put it on the counter before pulling Sebastian into a tight hug.

Kurt watches them fondly. He could picture that as being his life from now on: a second father for Melody, a new child for this family and his parents welcoming the new additions with open arms. Just… he knows Sebastian. The guy isn’t built for commitment. He’s seen it in high school, heard the boy bragging about ‘the love of his life’ who he met at Scandals and ‘broke up’ with, twenty minutes after.

Carole is right though, he should open his heart again for another man. His bed too, nights are lonely, but that is a totally different story. He should consider dating someone who wouldn’t be like Blaine or Sebastian.

“Kurt, are you all right?” Sebastian’s voice breaks him from his thoughts.

“I… Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I asked you if my mashed potatoes would be decent enough beside what excellent meat you cooked and you apparently didn’t even hear me.” Sebastian answers with a slightly worried face.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Ah. A penny for your thoughts.” Sebastian says with a smirk.

“You don’t wanna know, trust me.” Kurt says, giving his best grin.

“How could you know what _I_ wanna know or not?”

“I do, that’s all.” Kurt smiles. “Come on, we should go release Charlotte. Dad and Melody can be pretty intense about football and she didn’t seem to be excited about it.”

“Please, no. I’m not sure she really don’t like football. I think it’s more like, she doesn’t want to like football because that’s not something real girls should like. Maybe if she can see that Melody…” Sebastian’s voice breaks.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Carole says with a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “In this house, everybody is allowed to like anything they want. There’s not rule about what you should like over your gender.”

Sebastian half smiles to that.

“Okay, the game is ended. Much to Charlie’s relief I think. Can we help you now?” Burt asks, the two girls ahead of him.

“Charlie? Dad, I told you…” Kurt starts but is cut by Melody.

“It’s okay Daddy, Grandpa said Charlie can be used both for boys and girls. It’s a nickname for Charlotte and it’s as cute as the girl he gave it to. Right Grandpa?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. And that way, people can think what they want using it, we all know it’s a girl name for us.”

“You okay with that Charlotte?” Sebastian asks his sister, kneeling to be on eye level with her.

“I like Charlie.” The girl says, nodding. “And I like it here.”

“Okay, everyone, let’s all wash our hands and settle the table. It’s almost ready.” Carole intervenes, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

They all work in perfect unison to settle the table. It’s just as if they had done it all together alle their lives. Kurt admires the ballet they make, as if watching it from outside and has to remind himself all the reasons why it would be a bad idea to fall in love with Sebastian Smythe of all people.

They have simply roasted chicken with the mashed potatoes Sebastian brought and some green bean. They know turkey is more conventional for that day, but it is Melody’s birthday and she likes chicken better. Anyway, Thanksgiving turkeys are way too big for the four of them usually, the chicken is big enough for six people. Charlotte smiles big all dinner long, especially when Burt calls her Charlie and never once thinks twice before using the right pronoun.

It took some explanation, at first to get Melody to refer to Charlotte as a girl, but now that she got it, there’s no hesitation from her. Charlotte became her best friend, her best girl friend, it seems. They laugh together and Kurt can’t help but think he’s never seen his daughter so happy before.

Burt and Carole leave after the dessert and Sebastian starts to try an escape but Melody stops him before he can talk.

“Daddy, can Charlie stay for the birthday movie night? We wanna watch Brave. Please Daddy.”

Sebastian would still have a way to go if Charlotte wasn’t pleading herself.

“Yes, Sebby, can we stay? I haven’t seen Brave in ages?”

“I see Brave every day I wake up and get you ready for school baby girl.” Sebastian says, amused.

“But please. Melody says her Daddy sings along almost any Disney movie, just like you.”

“Maybe Kurt wants to be alone with Melody for the movie. His parents left.”

“No, it’s okay if you stay.” Kurt says, too quickly. “I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to hold you against your will.”

“Okay, fine, we stay a little longer.” Sebastian sighs after one look at the girls’ pleading faces.

Charlotte and Melody snuggle together under a blanket in the armchair, leaving the couch for Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt is sure Melody planed that all along.

He must have fallen asleep during the movie, because when he opens his eyes, it’s to be met by Sebastian’s chest raising and falling in rhythm with his breath under Kurt’s cheek. He promptly raises his head.

“Oh, uh, sorry… I…”

“No problem. You’re not the only one who couldn’t make it to the end of the movie.” Sebastian says smiling fondly to the children sleeping, all tangled in each other, one foot out of the blanket.

“Sorry about that. You probably wanna go home now.”

“It doesn’t really feel like home. Being at my parents’ house. I’m happy she has a friend now. I’ll wake her up and leave you two alone. I’m afraid I’ll wake Melody up too in the process.”

“Or you could stay. I mean, I know Melody gets cranky if I wake her up like that, and never can go back to sleep while at home. I have a spare mattress somewhere. We can settle it beside Melody’s bed for Charlotte. And, you can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I won’t let you sleep on that couch Hummel.”

“You’re way too tall to sleep on it Sebastian.”

“Then, I’ll go back home. I’m not taking your bed while you sleep on a couch.”

“Fine.” Kurt sighs. “We can share my bed.”

“Uh, no.” Sebastian says and Kurt’s mood sinks.

“Why? You’re afraid I will jump you? I thought you were all for hook ups.”

“I’m not afraid. I… Okay, fine.”

They let the girls sleeping in the armchair while they take the mattress out and prepare a bed for Charlotte. Kurt takes a pajama out for Melody and after a second thought, takes one out for Charlotte as well.

“Charlotte has the same one at home.” Sebastian says when Kurt hands him the pajama. “From Kate’s Kids, we love that shop. You too?”

“I own that shop. I designed this one because Melody wanted ‘something soft like a fluffy candy, Daddy, please.”

“You… You’re the one behind Kate’s Kids? Does that mean if I marry you, I’ll have fifty percents off on everything?”

“No, that means if I’d marry you, you’d have free clothes for Charlotte.” Kurt says with a smirk, hiding the best he can how he’d like to marry the man.

“Okay, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”

“In your dreams Smythe.”

“I can live with that.”

They carefully untangle Charlotte and Melody, trying their best to not wake them. They just half open their eyes through Kurt and Sebastian getting them ready for bed.

“Charlotte will stay the night with us on the mattress okay sweetie? You just go back to sleep.” Kurt explains quietly so Melody won’t be too surprised if she wakes up first.

“M’kay Daddy. She can ‘ve ma fluffy jama.” The girl mumbles, half asleep.

“Already gave her. Good night cutie pie.” Kurt says to his already asleep daughter.

A similar conversation seems to happen between Sebastian and Charlotte. Kurt isn’t even sure either of the girls will remember it happened when they’ll wake up in the morning.

“I’d lend you a pajama too, but you’re so tall.”

“Don’t worry, my under shirt and boxers will be fine for one night.” Sebastian says, already undressing.

Kurt watches him, stunned. The guy is very attractive while fully dressed, he’s insanely hot in just his underwear.

“Like what you see Hummel?” Sebastian winks at him.

“I… What? Oh, sorry.” Kurt says, blushing furiously before turning to go change in the bathroom.

“So. What happened to Melody’s other father?” Sebastian asks quietly when they’re lying side by side. “Did he freak out and leave?”

“There’s no other father. There was never an other father. Well, the biological one, but that’s all.”

“So what? You just decided you wanted to be a twenty years old single father and adopted Melody?”

“No. It’s… it’s complicated, okay?”

“More complicated than being twenty two and getting to raise your four year old trans sister after your father and step mother died in a car crash?” Sebastian asks bitterly.

Kurt thinks about it for a second.

“Maybe not. But I can compete.”

“Okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.” Kurt says quietly.

He’s not sure if Sebastian is already asleep when he starts talking again. Somehow, he hopes not, because he kinda needs someone else to know that Melody is actually his niece rather than his daughter.

“We were preparing to go to a party with Rachel and Santana. Rachel wasn’t feeling so fine, but she didn’t know she was pregnant, so she thought it was just some gas pains or something. But then her water broke and all we could do was call the paramedics. Rachel was freaking out because it was Finn’s baby and Finn had died just months before. Everything went so fast. She gave birth in less than an hour.”

Kurt tries his best to keep the tears at bay.

“I had Melody in my arms. She was so tiny but you could hear her cry from the other side of New York. Rachel was saying she couldn’t keep her, couldn’t handle having a constant reminder of her lost love. And all I could think was that I couldn’t let go a part of my dead brother. I couldn’t let her go. Rachel lied, told I was the father. It was easy, nobody verified. I’m officially Melody’s birth father. And Rachel abandoned her rights over her. So here I am, a twenty year old father.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says, sniffing discreetly.

“Not your fault. Wait, are you crying?”

“Shut up Hummel, you just told me a heartbreaking story; I’m allowed to get emotional.”

“You’re crying. I can’t believe that. I made Sebastian Smythe cry.” Kurt says, half laughing.

“Good night Kurt.” Sebastian says, turning his back to Kurt.

“Good night Sebastian.”

The next time Kurt wakes up, the room is light, he’s held tightly by a strong pair of arms, a hot body is pressing against his back, a steady breath tickling his neck. And there’s a bright pair of eyes watching straight at him.

Melody is gripping at her teddy bear and smiles at him.

“Daddy, see. I knew you like him.”

“Hi Melody, do you need something?” Kurt asks sleepily.

“Charlie needs to use the bathroom but she says she can’t do it alone.”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

Kurt tries to delicately move Sebastian’s arm, but he must be a light sleeper because he wakes almost immediately.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m gonna help Charlie to the bathroom, you can go back to sleep if you want.” Kurt whispers.

“Charlie, bathroom, okay.” Sebastian says, on the verge of going back to sleep. “Oh, uh, no, I got this.” He hurries to get up.

“Afraid I wouldn’t know how to help a five year old child in the bathroom?” Kurt asks, amused.

“No. Charlotte just… she freaks out easily okay.” Sebastian explains.

“Oh, okay, right.” Kurt says, watching Sebastian go.

“Daddy?” Melody says almost shyly from her place.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Sebby is my new Daddy now, right?”

“Melody. You’re impossible. He just slept here because you and Charlie fell asleep in front of the movie yesterday and we didn’t want to wake her up for them to go home.”

“But Daddy, he was hugging you.” Melody says, slipping under the comforter with Kurt. “He was holding you like Grandpa holds Grandma when I go to their room in the morning.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean he’s your new Daddy.”

“But why not? He’s cool.”

“It’s not that easy sweetie.”

“Ugh, you annoy me Daddy.” Melody says, snuggling into him anyway.

“I know sweetie. I love you too.”

“Yeah, I love you Daddy.”

“So, what do you think? Should we get up and get breakfast ready?”

“Sure. Charlie and Sebby will stay for breakfast.”

“I don’t think so, they probably want to get back home now you know.”

“Oh, okay.” Melody says disappointedly.

“I know. But we can invite them another day.”

“Tomorrow?” Melody asks hopefully.

“You’re so impatient.”

“Will you make waffles?”

“That’s what you want for breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

In the end, Charlotte and Sebastian end up having breakfast with Melody and Kurt. Because Melody simply asks them if they want to stay and Charlotte wants to, because there are waffles. She loves waffles but Sebastian can seem to be able to make some. Anytime he’s tried ended up badly.

* * *

**_January 2019_ **

The girls are definitely the best friends now. They can’t spend a weekend without seeing each other and will be restless with Sebastian and Kurt if they try to keep them apart. Kurt doesn’t try too much anyway. As much as he has tried not to, he knows he’s falling in love with the other man. He’s falling hard and fast.

Anytime Charlotte and Melody have a sleepover, they end up sharing a bed. And no matter what, they wake up tangled in a way or another.

Kurt is slowly coming back to consciousness that morning, his head somewhere that must be on Sebastian’s chest and can hear the other man’s voice. He’s going to answer when he realizes Sebastian isn’t really talking to him. Or at least, he doesn’t mean to be actually heard. So he feigns being asleep a little longer.

“…not, you’re beautiful. You’re beautiful right now, all drooling on my shirt. I can’t tell you when you’re awake but… you saved my life. Literally. You couldn’t believe me if I really told you. And all I could do was bashing you when all I wanted was to kiss you senseless. I still want to. But you probably think I’m nothing else than a man whore, hooking up with every man I meet. The truth is… I can’t. Not anymore. Not since I met you. I’d love to take you on a date.”

“Okay.” Kurt says, feigning he’s just waking up.

“Okay what?” Sebastian asks, visibly startled.

“You can take me on a date.”

“You… you heard me? How much did you hear?”

“Enough to tell you that I’m not drooling.” Kurt answers.

“Oh God, you heard everything. That’s embarrassing.”

“I just wonder… How I saved your life. Because, I didn’t know I was a super hero.”

“Oh no, can we not talk about it now? Please.”

“Sure. We can talk about it during our date.”

“What, you were serious?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes, I am. Why, you weren’t?”

“No, no, I was. I _am_. I totally am. I just need to find someone to keep an eye on Charlotte.”

“Hum, Dad and Ma are begging for me to let them have Melody for a little while. I’m sure they’d love to have Charlie as well.”

“Nah, I can’t ask them that. Charlotte is… complicated.”

“I believe Burt Hummel is quite experienced with complicated kids. He’s my dad, you know. Plus, I know he loves Charlie. We’ll leave our cell phones turned on , just in case something happens and she asks for you if you want. But I do believe they won’t ring.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll call them and see if they can take them tonight.”

“Tonight? Isn’t it a little fast?” Sebastian asks bewilderedly.

“Fast? I thought you wanted that since you met me? Which was about eight years ago, if my memory serves me well.”

“But…” Sebastian tries.

Kurt cuts him with a quick peck on his lips. Followed by a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“We should get up now. There are two little girls who will want their breakfast soon.” Kurt says. “Are you making waffles?” he adds playfully.

“You know you’re the only one who can make waffles here.” Sebastian answers, getting up.

* * *

“I feel like I owe your dad.” Sebastian says when they’re in front of their desserts in a nice restaurant in Elida.

“He’s just keeping an eye on Charlie, that’s not a big deal.”

“No. I mean, I really owe him. Because, somehow, he gets Charlie. He just does, effortlessly. That’s so much more than what our dad did.”

“Yeah. I know I’m lucky he’s my father. I don’t know what his secret is. I hope I’m doing just half as good as him as a father.”

“You are. You’re a good person Kurt. I don’t even know what you’re doing with someone like me.”

“What do you mean ‘someone like you’?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow. “Do you mean a handsome, charming, open minded man who found in him the way to love and raise his special sister and got the humility to forgive my daughter for beating said sister up? Because that’s the man you are. And the man I wanted to date.”

“See. You’re too good.”

“I’m not. You’re too hard with yourself. You’re a good person. Look at how you handle things with your sister.”

“I’m not sure I’m doing right. What if I mess it up with her?”

“Then you’ll fix it. You can’t do everything right in life, sometimes you mess up things but it’s okay. Well, except for me, obviously, because I’m a super hero.” Kurt says, laughing.

“You are my super hero.” Sebastian smiles at him.

“Is it a good time to ask how I saved your life?”

“It’s… a long story.”

“I have some time, you saw how Dad and Ma were happy to have the girls for the night.”

“Yeah, you’re parents are awesome. I mean, I know she’s not your mum but…”

“It’s okay, she’s family, she’s almost like my mother.”

“Back in high school, when we met… I was living in France with my mum before. But she died the summer before so I had to come back and live with my father and his new, barely older than me, wife. She wasn’t happy to have to live with her husband’s son. Even less that she had to live with his gay son. He wasn’t any happier about it. All summer long I had to listen to them insulting me.” Sebastian explains, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Seb. I shouldn’t have pushed. Don’t talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Kurt says softly, one comforting hand on Sebastian’s.

“No. I… It’s hard, but I want you to know. Everything.”

“Okay.” Kurt says over the lump forming in his throat.

“They even started to say it was my mum’s fault, that she had made me like that, that she had been too permissive. She wasn’t even there to defend herself. They told me they were sending me to a boarding school. Away from them. But school couldn’t start soon enough for me. I was hiding it but they had killed my self esteem. I started going to Scandals, drinking too much and throwing myself to any guy who would show me some interest. It didn’t even feel good. But it was still better than being with them. Dalton was somehow more sufferable with the Warblers and being good a something. But I was still going to Scandals any time I had. And then I met you.”

“And I went all bashing on you. How can you say I saved your life? I only made it miserable.”

“No. You only ever criticized my shitty behavior. Never for something I couldn’t change. You were fierce and proud of who you are. Like, no matter what I would tell you about being too gay, that wouldn’t falter your pride. You saved me on more than one level. You… you showed me the way Kurt.”

“The way to what?” Kurt asks, squeezing gently Sebastian’s hand.

“The way back to myself, I guess. The way back to life too. In a way, you made me stop drinking too much, which could have killed me eventually. I stopped hooking up with every stranger I met. I wasn’t even safe all the time, I’m lucky I didn’t catch any serious disease. And uh… I considered taking my own life before I met you. Then you were there and I wanted to live again.”

“Oh god, Sebastian, no.” Kurt says, crying.

“You know, I couldn’t even like Charles at first. He was a boy, my father loved him because he was going to be the man I couldn’t be. He was the good son. Maybe that’s why I loved Charlotte instantly. She wasn’t taking my place anymore.”

“Don’t. Don’t tell that. You love her because she’s a strong child who knows who she is and is honest about it.”

“Like you. I feel there’s like a pattern here.” Sebastian says with a half smile.

“Yep. Surely, we’re lovable people. And you are too. Never doubt that again. If you don’t believe in my love, believe in Charlie and Melody. They love you very much. They couldn’t fake it. I… I love you, okay.” Kurt says because it feels like now is the good time to say it for the first time.

“I love you too.” Without showing any doubt.

“So… does that mean I should call you my boyfriend now?” Kurt asks hopefully.

“I’d love that. And to call you my boyfriend.”

Kurt smiles widely and waves at the waiter to come to their table.

“Can I do something for you gentlemen?” the guy asks.

“Yes, can you bring my boyfriend and I the check please?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

“I love the sound of it.” Kurt says smiling. “Your place or mine, boyfriend?”

“Anywhere you want, as long as I’m with you.”

* * *

**_March 2019_ **

“You staying tonight, right?” Sebastian asks on a Sunday afternoon while Melody and Charlotte are playing in Charlotte’s room.

“We can’t. I don’t have my phone charger with me and it’s almost powerless.”

“I’m tired of that Kurt.” Sebastian complains.

“You know I need it for work Seb. You knew that I’m dedicated to my work as much as I am dedicated to Melody since the beginning.” Kurt gets annoyed.

“No, I’m not tired of how you like your job and are involved in it. You know I love Kate’s Kids as much as you do.”

“So what is it? Why are you so upset? I don’t get it.”

“I’m tired of not being able to wake up every morning of every day to your beautiful mouth drooling on my chest. Just because when haven’t forgotten your phone charger, I came to you without taking Charlie’s bunny, or you’ve got something in your fridge that couldn’t wait one more day.”

“I never drool. Ever.” Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, you do. But that’s not the point.”

“Oh, and care to tell me what the point is then?” Kurt asks stubbornly.

“The point is that I’m tired of us living in two separate houses, having to cross the town for a phone charger or a cuddly toy. Move in with us Kurt. Or we can find another house, I don’t care, I don’t particularly like this house. Wherever you want, as long as we’re together, because I only feel home when I’m with you and Charlie and Melody.”

“What?” Kurt asks, totally stunned.

“I asked you if you’d consider living with me and Charlie here. I mean, it can be somewhere else if you want, I don’t care. I just don’t think your apartment is big enough for a family of four.”

“A family.” Kurt repeats because he can’t believe he heard clearly.

“Yes, a family… Oh god, no, I overstepped. You don’t feel like that. Of course you don’t. Charlotte is a freak, you couldn’t feel like she’s your family.” Sebastian rants.

“Hey, you.” Kurt snaps out of his astonishment. Don’t you ever dare call my boyfriend’s sister a freak again! I love her and my daughter does as well. We don’t like freaks, Charlotte isn’t one.”

“Oh wow, wow, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Yes. I’d love to move in with you, and wake up with you every day when our girls jump on our bed. I feel home when I’m with the three of you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So much that sometimes it freaks me out.” Sebastian says before kissing Kurt senseless.

 “Okay. We have to go now or I will never want to leave.”

“That was kinda my intention, actually.” Sebastian says playfully, holding Kurt tightly.

“Please, Seb, don’t make things more difficult.”

“Okay, okay. But promise you’ll move in quickly.”

“Don’t pressure me. I have a five year old I need to move from her home, that’s not that easy.”

“You sure she’s the one who will have problems moving out? Or where you talking about your five year old wardrobe?”

“I’m going.” Kurt says offended. “Melody, can you come please, we’re going home.”

Melody and Charlotte come out of the bedroom with sad faces.

“No, please, stay here Daddy.” Charlotte whines and then realizes how she called Kurt and press her hands against her mouth. “I’m sorry Kurt.” She mutters from behind her hands.

Kurt feels tears prickling his eyes and can do nothing to hold them.

“No, don’t cry Kurt. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t say it again, I promise.” Charlotte says, hugging tightly one of Kurt legs.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s okay Charlie.” Kurt says, ruffling her hair. “They’re good tears actually. Look at me. You can call me Daddy if you want to. I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too Daddy. So, you will stay?”

“Not today cutie pie. I have to go because I’m an idiot and forgot my phone charger. But you know what… Should we tell them Seb?” Kurt asks, looking to Sebastian.

“I think we could.”

“Tell us what?” Melody asks worriedly.

“Okay, come seat here.” Kurt says, making the girls seat in the couch and kneeling in front of them. “Sebastian and I, we decided that now, we want to live in the same house. If that’s okay with you, obviously.”

“With us?” Charlotte asks with a frown.

“Of course with you baby girl. We love you. Why would we want to live together without you two?” Sebastian answers, kneeling beside Kurt to take the girls’ hands in his.

“We haven’t decided yet where it would be.”

“We should move in here Daddy, it’s bigger. I know exactly where I want to put my bed in our room.” Melody says firmly.

“Can we redecorate our room? I don’t like how mum did it.” Charlotte asks.

Kurt looks at Sebastian with astonishment and Sebastian looks back. They shrug at each other.

“I think they’re okay with that.” Sebastian says with a laugh.

“Apparently.” Kurt says. “I think we have to redecorate their room now.”

“And take all your stuff from your apartment.” Sebastian laughs.

* * *

**_December 2019_ **

Kurt wakes up with a start when something literally pounces on him. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with a heap of brown curls that belong to his daughter.

“Daddy, Daddy, wake up. Santa left a ton of gifts under the Christmas tree. Grandpa said we couldn’t open them without you.” The little girl whines.

“What time is it?” Kurt asks quietly trying to not wake Sebastian up.

“It’s time to get up and come open the gifts.”

“Humm, I don’t feel like I need to open more gifts. I have you and Sebby and Charlotte, I’m the happiest man alive.”

“But Daddy, please.”

“Alright, I’m up. But be quiet, let Sebastian sleep.”

“Uh, uh, not today. It’s Christmas, Daddy, he can’t be sleeping. I’ll wake him up.” The girl says, ready to throw herself at Sebastian.

Except Sebastian suddenly turns to them and starts tickling Melody.

“Can someone tell why we’re still here and not already opening the presents?” Sebastian asks happily.

“Ask Daddy, he’s the one who wants to stay in bed forever.” Melody answers, giggling like crazy.

Kurt watches with a fond smile when Sebastian gets up, raising Melody into his arms, wearing some boxer shorts and an old rumpled shirt.

“Are you coming? I’m not sure Burt will be able to restrain Charlotte from opening them all for very long.” Sebastian asks, looking Kurt expectantly.

“You bet I’m coming.” Kurt says, getting up to join them, not bothering to change from the sweatpants and black shirt he uses as pajamas. “Where is Charlotte?”

“With Grandpa and Grandma. Getting breakfast ready. But we want to open the presents first, pretty please. We’ve waited you for ages already. You wouldn’t wake up.”

“Sure baby girl, presents first.” Sebastian says without asking Kurt for his consent.

Kurt would protest but first they try their best to never fight about the children’s education in front of the girls. And anyway, it’s Christmas and Charlotte’s birthday, he wouldn’t have denied them that anyway.

“Hi Dad. Hi Carole.” Kurt greets his parents with hugs when he enters the kitchen. “Hello sunshine. Happy birthday. Slept well?” he asks scooping Charlotte up in his arms.

“Yes, thank you Daddy. Let’s open Santa’s presents. Please, please, please.”

“Only Santa’s? You don’t want your birthday presents?”

“After breakfast. Santa’s presents are before breakfast. Birthday presents later. Right Sebby?”

“That’s our tradition. Just like Melody’s birthday is celebrated on Thanksgiving day, even when it’s not actually her birthday.” Sebastian answers, playfully pinching Melody’s nose.

They all gather in the living room. Burt seats in his old armchair, Carole takes place on the couch while Sebastian and Kurt just seat on the floor with the girls.

Melody and Charlotte solemnly hand the adults their gifts. Then they kneel side by side with their own packets in front of them. They all have big smiles on their faces.

And when Charlotte opens her birthday gift, a little later that day, to find a shirt where ‘I am Charlie’ is written in big bright letters, her smile grows wider. She throws herself at Sebastian and Kurt for a big hug in which Melody just slides naturally.

In the middle of that pile, Kurt thinks he could never be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this, long time ago, I thought about calling Charlotte, Charlie. That was the first name that popped in my mind. It quickly felt too ambiguous for a girl like her, so I went with Charlotte.
> 
> After what happened one week ago in Paris at Charlie Hebdo's office and the quick reactions to that, I just had to write the Christmas scene with the 'I am Charlie' shirt. Which lead me to write how wonderful Burt called her Charlie and found good reasons for her to like it.
> 
> All my love and support goes to the families of those who were killed by these three barbarians. It also goes to all the moderate Muslims, all over the world who are also the victims of this kind of actions.
> 
> Their guns will take our lives long before they'll take our freedom of expression from us.
> 
> EDIT 01/20/2015 : It was brought to my attention that at the beginning of this story, Kurt grounds Melody but didn't really follow suit with it. I had used the classical no television punishment, then, on the evening he was the one proposing her to watch a Disney. This is obviously not a good educational behavior. For my defense, I didn't read over my work for any mistake before I published and I had written the meeting at school weeks before I wrote their evening right after, that's why I didnt realize my mistake. Problem solved, now Kurt just bans TV before school, so they can watch their Disney.


End file.
